Na wszystkich frontach
Na wszystkich frontach- dziesiąty odcinek serialu Warsaw Penguin Company, stworzony przez Marta the WriterDyskusjahttp://pl.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Specjalna:Wk%C5%82ad/Marta_the_Writer%7C Wkład , Julius Flavius i HUSSARYA . Fabuła Odcinek rozpoczyna się scenami z posiadówy w bazie Oddziału Łysego, przerywanymi krótkimi scenkami przedstawiającymi pingwina siekącego kogoś bez litości (nie widać twarzy). Potem następuje przeskok akcji i wchodzi nieco poturbowany Flawian z zakrwawionym mieczem i oznajmia, że chce mu się pić, na co Łysy odruchowo zazdrośnie ściska flaszkę. Louis pyta Flawiana, gdzie był, a ten odpowiada wymijająco. Rzut kamery na przesuwające się wskazówki. Louis, Flawian, Łysy i jego drużyna idą spać. Jednak ten drugi przez długi czas nie może usnąć, a potem dręczą go koszmary. W środku nocy jak przez mgłę widzi Louisa wychodzącego z bazy, ale jego mózg nie do końca to zarejestrował. Rano okazuje się, że jajcarz zaginął. Oddział zostaje obudzony przez maila. Jego treść brzmi: "Zapraszamy do płacenia kartą w biedronce". Łysy sprawdza, skąd została wysłana wiadomość. Drużyna jedzie w to miejsce (przypuszczają, że napisali go porywacze), tymczasem Flawian idzie do baru, by się upić. Tam podchodzi do niego kilku gości. Proponują mu interes- dzięki temu odkupi swoje winy (zabicie członka polskiej mafii, znanej już z odcinka Seba w tarapatach). Chcą, aby pomagał im w przemycie narkotyków. Jest to tylko podpucha i Flawian dobrze o tym wie, jednak zgadza się z pozoru. Tymczasem Łysy i oddział docierają do budynku, z którego wysłano maila. Okazuje się, że jest to... baza Zakonu Assasynów Zwierzęcych. Drużyna szykuje się do potencjalnej walki. Nagle assasyni z dachów spadają na nich z wyciągniętymi ukrytymi ostrzami i pistoletami. Wygrana wroga staje się realna. Oddział zostaje pojmany. Następuje przeskok akcji. Widzimy Louisa rozmawiającego z Hermannem Chaykowskym von Baden-Badenem i kilkoma innymi członkami Zakonu Zrozumienia. Wyjaśnia się kwestia Szkota- Louis znał słodką tajemnicę Flawiana (zabójstwo mafiosa) i dlatego skontaktował się z Zakonem, aby wspólnie uradzić, jak mu pomóc. Wreszcie, gdy ustalili, co mają robić, udali się do portu (od informatorów wiedzieli, że tam znajduje się Flawian). Jakież było ich zdziwienie, gdy zobaczyli na miejscu również Zakon Assasynów Zwierzęcych z unieszkodliwionym Oddziałem Łysego oraz znaną już Louisowi paskudną polską mafię z Flawianem trzymającym walizkę u boku. Szkot przestaje się orientować, co i jak. Naprzeciw wychodzi mu boss mafii i wyjaśnia całą intrygę. Dodaje również, że dziwny mail wysłany z bazy Zakonu Assasynów Zwierzęcych skierowany był do Flawiana. Wiedzieli oni, że znajduje się on w bazie Oddziału Łysego. Dla nich ta wiadomość to był dowcip, a on myślał, że to zakodowana wiadomość, która głosi: Bądź w barze. Spróbują cię namówić do przemytu narkotyków. Zgódź się... Pozostali chcą wiedzieć, skąd boss wie to wszystko. Powiedział tylko, że dzięki temu trzyma ich w szachu, i zanim zdążył wyjaśnić, jakie jest jego źródło, zauważono, że Flawian zniknął. Wywiązała się walka. Bardzo zażarta walka, można powiedzieć rzeź. Po jednej stronie Louis i Oddział Łysego, po drugiej Zakon Assasynów Zwierzęcych i mafia, samotnie walczył Zakon Zrozumienia. W ostatniej walce dotąd ukryty Flawian znienacka bierze granatnik. Celuje w sam środek kłębowiska, następuje wybuch. NIKT MNIE JUŻ NIE WSYPIE! BUCHACHACHA!- woła ze śmiechem. Skutki są opłakane. Ginie część Zakonu Zrozumienia, Assasyni zabijają przedtem resztę Zakonu i umawiają się z Łysym, że nic tu nie zaszło, część oddziału jest ciężko ranna. Na szczęście wszyscy główni bohaterowie przeżyli. Oni i boss mafii. Eksplozja spowodowała, że urwało mu nogę (sączy się krew i promieniuje okropny ból). Louis i Łysy kpią z niego, że nie są już mu przydatne te wszystkie informacje. Mafios, nie mogąc znieść bólu i upokorzenia, prosi o zastrzelenie. Jajcarz jednym strzałem w głowę pozbawia go życia i uwalnia od cierpienia. W końcowej scenie widzimy Flawiana podrzynającego gardziołka członkom Zakonu. Cytaty *'Boss mafii': Flawian zamordował jednego z naszych. Rano dostaliście wiadomość od Assasynów. Dla nich ta wiadomość to był dowcip, ale on pomyślał, że to zakodowana wiadomość o treści Bądź w barze. Spróbują cię namówić do przemytu narkotyków. Zgódź się... ''Dlatego, a również z wyrachowania, zgodził się na przemyt narkotyków zaproponowany mu przez kilku naszych ludzi w barze pod pretekstem odpuszczenia win. Ruszył z nami do portu. W tym samym czasie ty, Szkocie, byłeś u Zakonu Zrozumienia, żeby ustalić, jak pomóc Flawianowi. A Oddział Łysego dotarł do bazy Assasynów, którzy ich pokonali. Aż w końcu wszyscy zebrali się tutaj, w porcie, na WIELKĄ WOJNĘ! :'Louis': Poproszę flaszkę. Na trzeźwo tego nie ogarnę... :'Hiro: Zaraz, JEDNA RZECZ mi tu nie gra... skąd ten absurdalny e-mail? :'''Shaun Miles: Tak to jest, jak się ktoś dorwie do laptopa po pijaku. Ciekawostki *Dowiadujemy się, że Louis ma konszachty z Zakonem Zrozumienia. Kategoria:Pingwiniafanka1 Kategoria:Hussarya33 Kategoria:Julius Flavius Kategoria:Fanowskie odcinki Kategoria:Warsaw Penguin Company